1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to computer processing, and more particularly to providing flexible failover policies on high availability computer processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies today rely on computers to drive all aspects of their business. Certain business functions can survive intermittent interruptions in service; others cannot.
To date, attempts to ensure high availability to mission critical applications have relied on two approaches. Applications have been made more available either through the use of specialized fault tolerant hardware or through cumbersome changes to the applications or to the environment in which the applications run. These approaches increase the costs to the organization of running the applications. In addition, certain approaches to making applications more available increase the risk of introducing errors in the underlying data.
What is needed is a system and method of increasing the availability of mission critical applications by providing greater failover flexibility in determining the targets for moving resources from a machine that has failed.